Rise of Legends (Rewritten)
by GoldenGirlGalaxy
Summary: In a twist from the anime, Ash has been taught Aura for three years by his Mother. With powers like being able to understand Pokemon, his journey shall lead him to greatness with his friends and family beside him. Rated T for a little bit of cursing at times and a few sensitive scenes and topics.
1. Prologue (Pt1): The Girl of the Unown

**Hey, I'm back with my renewed _Rise of Legends!_**

 **Molly: And we're here too!**

 **Well, time for you three to get to work. Keep this A/N simple and Let's Go!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon, or else it would have been more like this. ...Or Ashes of the Past. Go read that, if you haven't._**

* * *

 _In this world, there are those who are blessed with power beyond mind. Beyond will. Beyond heart. Powers that can create or destroy. Redeem or punish. Sacrifice or save._

 _Some people will understand and learn. Some will be afraid and attack. Some will be greedy and try to steal the power._

 _However, only a chosen few can truly spread this power for the souls of all. Those who do not stick to one path, but still chase dreams. Those who do not let sin over take them, but are not sinless. Those who can see the side of good and bad to balance both out._

 _These Chosen Ones shall spread their will across the nation. They shall rise as the greedy fall and the scared shall wake with courage from this. It shall be a time when the world is set right. A time of balance. A time of greatness._

 _And it begins…. with a Rise of Legends._

* * *

In a large mansion sat a girl of four years. She could remember only a fraction of her life, but she could feel the loneliness all around her, a thick haze trying to suffocate her. The father of this child was a great researcher of the Pokemon, Unown, but after the death of his wife he cared little for the girl she birthed.

He ignored her and gave her no love, opting to live in another house to carry on his research while the girl was left in the care of the staff that lived in the mansion. The father forgot she even existed and she became invisible to him. Anytime he saw the girl on his few trips to the mansion, he would never see the girl that ran up to him. That hugged his legs. That begged for him to see her, to show her love.

The haze loneliness increased as she stared at the box on the table, stone in nature, full of little tablets. Beside it was a book filled with different pictures, each one decorated beautifully. Tears formed in the girl's eyes as she looked at what her father had left behind.

"Why…" She whispered, sorrow filling her tone.

The tears started streaming down her face as she smacked the box off the table, causing the tablets to spill onto the ground. In a rage, she grabbed the book and threw it to the ground, causing it to open.

"Why don't he see me?" She whimpered.

Yet her focus shifted to the tiles littering the floor. Each one had an Unown carved on it, but the more she looked, the more she saw something else: Letters.

She sat down upon the tiled floor, picking up a few tablets in her hands. She knew how to read and spell from the staff, but she had trouble writing due to her small fingers. Looking at the tiles, a new idea came into her head.

A wish that was never answered.

She grabbed several slabs, looking each one over and throwing it off to the side if it wasn't right and setting the right ones down in front of her. Finally, she had her word written down.

F-A-M-I-L-Y.

Family.

The one thing she didn't have yet wanted the most.

Staring down at the word, the tears came back as sorrow clouded her mind. She felt she would never be able to have such a thing, he mother dead and her father neglectful.

She looked off to the side, seeing the book she threw down. Out of curiosity, she picked it up, finding it was on a page with Entei drawn upon it, though she knew not his name for she was never taught. A magnificent beast that was as powerful as a volcano's eruption. One who ran across the land to help those in need.

"Why can't I have that?"

A single tear fell from her face, landing right on the 'F' of 'Family'. It remained there for only a second before the tile lit up with a mysterious blue light, the others following, from the rest of the word to the ones scattered about. They flew into the air above the girl, causing her to look up.

The tablets spun in a circle before a portal formed, all the tiles flying into it. As soon as they vanished, Unown appeared in their place, filling the room as they spiraled around.

Crystal began covering the floor and creeping up the walls, finding its way around the mansion, altering the staff, all of which ran to the room their charge was in. However, none of them could reach the girl, the crystals having grown too thick to allow even a dent in the door, much less opening it. Knowing saving the girl was a lost cause, everyone ran, scared to see what would happen if they remained.

The girl, meanwhile, stared at the Pokemon surrounding her, more confused than scared. Before long, one single thought came to her mind:

"Want to be my friend?"

* * *

In Pallet Town, the Ketchum family thought it was an average day. Seven year old Ash was sitting on the couch, watching some of the latest Pokemon battles on the TV, while his mother, Delia, was doing some light cleaning to pass the time. As the battle on TV started to reach its high point, Ash began jumping on the couch in excitement, eager to see who would win.

"Ash," Delia called, "Don't jump on the couch. You'll break it."

"Aww…" Ash muttered as he stopped.

"You can jump on the floor if you need to, but don't do it on the couch or else we won't have one."

"Okay…"

Delia chuckled slightly at her son's enthusiasm as she returned to her cleaning, Ash still watching the TV with intensity.

As the young woman started cleaning a shelf of pictures, one stood out to her causing her to stop. It showed her and her son standing with several others, but the person that caught her attention the most was a little girl riding on the shoulder of a man with a distant stare. The girl looked to be the happiest she's ever been while the man's smile didn't seem to match his eyes.

Delia sighed. "I hope you're alright Molly."

It had been a year since she had heard anything about Molly or her father. She knew, especially with insight from Professor Oak, that Mr. Hale had been distraught over the death of his wife and surrounded himself in research rather than caring for his child. The mother had suffered from internal bleeding at the time of birth and the doctors were too late to save her.

Delia was worried that Molly's father had placed the blame on the child, a reason why he never cared. She knew that, for now, he was only concerned about his research, but what would happen when Molly grew up? When he could not keep her out of his life any longer?

The man could be thrown into a rage and start abusing her if something wasn't done. Even now, she worried that poor Molly was being neglected in a way no child her age should be.

Putting the picture back down, Delia snapped out of her trance long enough to notice the TV was muted. Looking back, she saw Ash looking out the window, a distant look on his face.

"Ash?" She called, walking over, "What's wrong?"

"The Pokemon," Ash replied, eyes never leaving the window, "They keep shouting."

The mother stared out the window as her son was doing and listened.

" _What's that?"_

" _Isn't he a legendary?"_

" _His scent isn't right!"_

" _What's with the crystals!?"_

" _I'm scared, Memma!"_

After hearing all this, Delia hastefully shut the blinds of the window. She walked all around the house, making sure everything was turned off, as if the two weren't home. Ash watched her in confusion and fear.

"Come here, Ash," she told him as she sat down on the floor.

Ash listened and walked into her arms, holding onto her like a lifeline. His fear was rising each moment that passed.

With her son in her arms, Delia closed her eyes, focusing in practiced technique. When her eyes snapped open, they were glowing an unearthly blue.

Her sight now was not limited by the walls of her home. The only difference was that everything lack details, becoming one solid color, an energy, an Aura. The most frightening thing she saw, however, was a large amount of purplish Aura, unnatural to the area, with small bits of purple trailing behind it.

 _Illusions…_ Delia thought.

Ash shivered in fear, causing her to slowly rub his back to calm him, but even Delia was starting to panic. She didn't have any Pokemon on hand, leaving them vulnerable to an attack.

The Aura approached faster, causing her worry to spike as it came closer to Pallet. Her heart rate picked up as it came into town, stopping entirely when it stood outside there home.

 _Oh, no…_

SLAM!

The two shot up as light entered their home, a Pokemon walking in through the door. Beast like body, shaggy brown fur, a smoke like mane.

"Eneti," Delia whispered.

However, she knew it wasn't real. The purple color it had was not something the Legendary of Johto would have, for his was a blazing orange-red. She looked down at his feet, seeing crystals grow from them like plants.

She held Ash in her arms and moved back, only for the beast to follow.

" **You…"** The fake Eneti said, his voice echoing.

"What-"

" **YOU ARE WHO SHE DESIRES!"**

The two looked at the beast, meeting his eyes. They shimmered in an unnaturally, causing both to be put in a trance, slowly falling into unconsciousness. Ash passed out as Delia tried to keep both of standing up, before falling over as the energy overtook her. The last thing she saw was the back of doppelganger coming into view as her eyes shut.

* * *

The world slowly began to return to Delia.

As her eyes opened once more, she managed to groggily look at her surroundings. Instantly, her breath hitched at the sights. All around were crystals of blue and pink in the wide open space, bigger than an average school gym. There was hardly anything in the room, the bed being one of the only things there and only the mattress was normal.

Delia turned back to the bed, finding that Ash was also there, still sound asleep.

"Ash? Ash!" She called as she lightly shook him, panic easing into her voice.

Thankfully, any fears were not realized as Ash started to wake.

He rubbed his eyes as they fell onto her. "Mommy?"

His sleepiness instantly subsided, however, when he saw the room. Fear built up in his gut, unsure of where he was.

"Shh…" Delia quietly said, wiping a tear that started falling from her son's face, "I'll try my best to protect you if there is someone bad here."

"Okay…" Ash replied softly.

Footsteps against the crystal floor drew their attention away from one another. Delia stood up, Ash looking from behind her. The Entei from before slowly stepped out of the shadows, causing Delia's heart to pick up once more. She honestly felt like she was going to faint again, but stood strong for her son.

Yet it was not needed, as a girl came out of the shadows soon after.

Delia gasped. "M-Molly…"

Ash merely looked at the girl, trying to remember the few times he had seen her.

Molly ran forward, tackling Delia's legs in a hug.

"Momma!" She cried.

After a few seconds, Delia awkwardly patted her on the back, unsure of what to do. Molly then let go and jumped onto the bed, facing Ash and taking his hands.

"You're my new big brother!" She cheered, "Let's play!"

Ash, being the child he is, instantly let go of the strange happenings around him, from the Legendary sitting in the corner to the girl proclaiming him to be her older brother, in order to have fun. Both children leaped off the bed and started running across the crystal floor in a game of tag.

Delia sat back on the bed, confused as to what the heck was even happening. Her and her son's powers often made her life strange, yes, but this was starting to take it to a whole new level. She was expecting big corporations kidnapping her and her son for testing or weapons, not to become an impromptu family.

… Yet she couldn't help but smile as the two ran around, playing their game.

"Gotcha!" Ash yelled as he pinned Molly down, "Now the tickle monster is going to get ya!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Molly cried, though she was full of joy as the bitter sting of loneliness slowly healed.

As Delia watched, her gaze shifted back to the Entei that had been sitting in the corner. Without any words, he slipped into the floor, as if he was never there to begin with.

* * *

The next week was heaven for Molly.

Any pain she felt from being alone was gone, all thanks to the two who she decided to make her family. Ash and her loved playing with one another, which lead to the discovery that Molly could create things by imagining them, from simple objects to Pokemon to whole landscapes. Delia was concerned because of the potential for things to go horribly wrong, but Ash was amazed every time she made something new.

Yet this happiness could not last forever. The group managed to get a laptop that was left within the house before it became crystal to see the outside world via video feeds. As it turned out, the crystals were spreading much farther than the mansion, now a castle. They enveloped the landscape too, causing a massive panic to form.

Worse, every time someone attempted to come close to the house, Molly started throwing a temper tantrum, which always seemed to cause some sort of misfortune for those who had tried breaking in. This ranged from the crystals growing even faster to strange Pokemon attacking anyone who approached.

On the evening of the seventh day, Delia knew it was time to end it. Too many people were being threatened, even if Molly didn't mean to do so. She let the children have their fun, but it was time for her to act like the parent she is.

"Molly, can you come here?" Delia called.

Molly instantly walked over, Ash close behind her.

"What is it Momma?"

"Molly, me and Ash have to leave," Delia said sternly.

Molly felt like her heart broke in two. "Wha-wha-what?"

"Molly, we can't stay here forever, neither can you. Ash want to be a Pokemon Trainer, he can't do that if he's stuck in here."

"Yeah!" Ash commented, "I want to be the best!"

"But-but, we're happy here…"

"But not only are you hurting yourself, you're hurting others!" Delia tried to touch her on the shoulder. "Molly…"

"NO!" Molly shouted, flinching away from the woman's touch, "We're happy here! You can stay forever! We can have everything we want!"

All around her, crystals appeared, some jagged, others in the forms of Pokemon, their eyes containing no life for they had no soul.

"Don't leave me…" Molly whispered.

Delia honestly didn't know what to do. If she made one wrong move, said one wrong word, there was the possibility of an apocalypse caused by this one child. However, she didn't need to think for long, as Ash beat her to the punch.

"Hey, Molly?" He said, walking up to her.

Molly looked up to him, eyes still full of tears.

"Do you remember how you showed me that Lugia yesterday? Well, I want to go find it myself. But, can you come with me when I do?"

"What?"

"Yeah! It's no fun to see something when you just ask for it and it will be there. When you go out and find it yourself, it feels awesome! Like you can take on the world!"

"But-but isn't it dangerous?"

"If you run from danger all the time, you'll never do anything ever! And you don't need to worry, you're big brother will be there if you get into trouble! Because big brother's make sure their little siblings are happy!"

"Big… Brother…" Molly whispered as she hugged Ash, "You won't leave me?"

"Never ever! If I ever need to go, I'll take you with me. Then it'll be more fun!"

Molly started to cry, but it was not out of sadness or fear. It was relief. Joy. Pure happiness. The pain she felt for as long as she breathed would no longer haunt her.

Suddenly, a light began to envelop everything, starting from the two and stretching outwards. A group of Unown appeared above them, spinning around in a giant sphere, before a portal opened up right above them.

Delia instantly ran for the two kids as winds started to rush around them, the Unown returning to their dimension without any restraint. And, in an instant, it was all over.

The group all opened their eyes to see that there was no more crystals. No more jagged edges. No more souless Pokemon. All that stood before them was a simple bedroom. Molly's bedroom.

Delia ran over to the window. The sun was on a course for the horizon, a faint blush already forming in the sky. There were no crystals to be seen, not on the mansion nor on any nearby area.

With a relieved sigh, she turned back to the two.

"Let's head back home," she told them, "We'd better get out of her before the media starts swarming us."

The group quickly packed up Molly things, which wasn't very much, before heading for the backdoor. But right as they were leaving, Molly raced back into the house for a minute. When she returned, she was holding the case of Unown Tiles and the book that came with them.

"What are those?" Ash questioned.

"My friends," Molly told him.

"Well, keep your friends safe," Delia said, "Let's get to the edge of town to see if we can find a phone. The reporters will swarm us if we don't get out soon enough."

The group luckily managed to avoid all the reporters guided by the staff that worked at the mansion. No doubt the story would be all over the news, yet no one would be aware as to who had been trapped inside or who caused all the problems.

When the trio was far enough away, Delia managed to find a payphone. Using some coins she had **(Or maybe stole from the house)** , she dialed up a close friend.

"..."

"It's Delia."

"..."

"I need your help. Me, Ash, and… my new daughter are sorta stuck out in Johto, and it would be nice if we had a ride home."

"..."

"There was some… issues…"

"..."

"It's Molly. You know, Molly Hale? Or Molly Ketchum, as we're probably going to have to start calling her."

"..."

"It's very, _very_ complicated. I'll tell you more face to face."

"..."

"We're at Greenfield."

"..."

"We may or may not have had anything to do with that. Samuel, can you please just pick us up before we get robbed or something? Molly has already been through enough as is."

"..."

"Thank you. See you soon."

With that, she hung up and the group began waiting for their ride.

By the time it did arrive, both kids were already asleep and the sun was a fading orange in the sky. A car pulled up right alongside them, the window rolling down to reveal the famed professor of Kanto, Professor Oak.

Delia lifted her little ones into the backseats before hopping into the front, ready to be interrogated by the elderly professor. Sure enough, as soon as he started driving, he was giving her suspicious looks.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened myself," Delia explained without any verbal prompt, "Molly seemed to have gain some sort of power that allowed her to turn her thoughts into reality. I guess her time spent all alone caused her to seek out a family, going instantly to me and Ash from the few time we met. An Entei she made had grabbed us and brought us to her mansion from our house."

"Was it caused by a Pokemon?" Oak asked.

"I… think so? It was these strange creatures that looked like some sort of ancient writing."

"Primarily black with one big eye on them?"

"Sounds like it. I guess you know what they are?"

"They are called Unown. It was the same Pokemon her-" he pointed back to Molly "-father was researching. I wouldn't be surprised if he left something behind and she started messing with it."

"I think Molly might have grabbed it, too. She took a box that was in there and claimed it was her 'friends'."

"I'll check it out later so she doesn't create another crystal castle in Pallet Town. The media would never leave her alone if that happened. And you should probably work on some adoption papers."

"That's probably for the best. While I highly doubt her father will try to take her, it's better she's legally my daughter."

The rest of the trip was mostly done in silence, Oak occasionally asking an odd question here or there about what happened within the walls or Delia asking for some general advice on where she could get what she needed for Molly.

The sky grew dark as Delia herself started to succumb to her weariness. There would be many challenges ahead for her and her family, especially with their new addition, but she was fine with that.

And that was when she noticed a strange sensation, a call of some sort, in the back of her head.

* * *

 **So, that's the first part of the prologue renewed. I hope it was either better or stayed in the same quality for you.**

 **Ash: Make sure to leave a review!**

 **Tomo: GoldenGirl will answer it in the next chapter.**

 **And to all my readers, watchers, and reviewers, Stay Golden!**


	2. Prologue (Pt2): Unite as Family!

**Poll: I want to give Jessie and James more Pokemon. Not counting the ones they already have, which ones should I give them? Leave a review saying which ones, along with any extra quirks you want them to have and I'll make sure to credit you when they appear. And, please, don't go overboard.**

* * *

 **I'm back!**

 **Ash: And it only took you like, a month.**

 **Hey, I have a perfectly good reason.**

 **Ash: Which is?**

 **High school as a Junior is horrible and I wish I never took some of the classes i did. Also, I got a cat and Jack Frost was screwing with us by giving us snow in April, which I have to do farm work (feeding chickens) in.**

 **Tomo: Can't argue with that!**

 **Molly: Review time!**

 **jurassicdinodrew: Good ideas for Pokemon, though I am already giving those to another person, though she is within the group.**

 **St Elmo's Fire: For the capitalization thing, that is just how I do it as Pokemon is a sort of trademark thing. And I'm pretty sure I was doing the quotation thing right.**

 **Darth Annihilator: If you want to, you can give me some Youtubers for at the very least one off battles who might reappear here and there. Might be a fun Easter egg.**

 **Snoozing Lurker: Hey, you're back! Well, sorry if I have typos, I'm still a bit of an amateur writer. And for the Unown, I thought it would be interesting to have a bit more of a wild card with them. They can do almost anything, but the can cause trouble if used wrong. And, yes, i am going to be careful with how many Pokemon I give out. As for the Aura thing, being an Aura Guardian is rare, as you have an innate talent for Aura, as well as an Aura Guardian being the only people who can properly teach others to use Aura by helping bring it to the surface. Aura Guardians also have hidden talents, like Delia being guided by invisible forces. I'll explain more on it in a later chapter, like how it came to be in the first place. And other people can use Aura, but not on the same level or as easily as Aura Guardians, so Guardians would either be captured to prevent them from giving others power or turned into breeding stock to create super weapons.**

 **Andrew: I already said it before this one, but I am going to keep it slightly rarer in the fact you have to train a lot more to use Aura if you don't have heritage, and even then you won't be able to use it on the same level as an Aura Guardian. I will make the others learn it, but it will be a lot harder.**

 **legendary sword wielded by 1: Okay, cool name first of all. Second, thanks for the support. In a world like this, I need all the support I can get.**

 **delta4phoenix: Yeah, though things are going to change once things get going, mainly as I'm going to readjust some of the teams as I feel I put way to many Pokemon on some teams, plus I'm changing the way some characters are as I felt I was making them too mean to actually make them anything more than a joke. I didn't really want to abandon this story, so I thought I might as well change it into the story I want it to be.**

 **DragonMack, bladetri, ZeroExia: Thanks!**

 **Tomo: Well, let's get onto the main act.**

 **Yep! Let's go!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would probably have Aura powers, or at least would have a Lucario/Riolu.**

* * *

Delia massaged her head to fight off the coming ache. In front of her was a desk with several maps, mostly Kanto with a few of Johto. Most of them had big X-marks, from simple towns to large areas of land.

It had been about two weeks since Molly was added to her family. The paperwork was already signed and filed, so it was official. Oak had mentioned putting Molly's father, now ex-father, into jail or at least fine him for child neglect, but Delia didn't want to push it. Plus, it might spiral out of her control if any of the press found out about her newest daughter being the cause for such catastrophe, even if it was partially the fault of the Unown.

Speaking of Molly, the girl suddenly raced in front of her desk, Ash following closely behind, laughing all the way through. Delia smiled slightly at her two children having fun, before another thought crossed her mind.

"Don't run in the house!" She called after them.

"Okay…" The two called back, their displeasure obvious.

Delia chuckled. She would be stern with her children here and there, but wouldn't be forceful on them unless entirely justified. They were kids after all, and sometimes the best way for them to learn was to make mistakes to see what their actions could cause.

The mother was pulled from those thoughts as she tried nursing her head. Ever since she and her family got home from the incident, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Several times this would turn into pain, mostly when she was handling the already stressful jobs that worked alongside it.

Mainly, figuring out what the heck it meant!

Delia knew she was blessed with an ability, one that came from the powers she passed on to her son. At random times, she would feel something guiding her to a certain area, mostly to reach a certain goal, though it could cause pain if she tried ignoring it or if she hadn't found it within a certain amount of time. It wasn't uncommon within her family either, and she wouldn't be surprised if Ash developed it sooner or later, though it was a pain for all those who had it.

When she was younger and on her journey, she normally would just walk around and follow it to see where it lead her, but now she had two children to take care of, one she was worried would accidently cause mayhem in Pallet Town if she wasn't careful.

So, she was reduced to the bit of training she had with the ability in order to find out where the heck she was supposed to go from maps.

It started off simple, as she was given a basic direction, but it slowly grew harder as one direction to her, even if she was just a centimeter off, could mean being miles off. The direction also didn't help with the fact Pallet was on a peninsula on the far corner of the region, the entire landmass being a possible direction unless she double checked a million times.

"Agh. Sometimes I hate this power…" Delia mumbled to herself as she looked back at her maps.

A few more minutes passed by, often accompanied by Delia looking off in a direction and moving her head ever so slightly in order to find the correct direction. After a while, her eyes widened.

"That's it!" She shouted in glee.

"What's it?" A voice asked from the side.

Delia looked to see her children standing there, both looking confused by their mother's outburst. The woman just smiled.

"Hey, kids," she said as she knelt down by them, "how would you like to go on a little trip?"

* * *

It didn't take long before the family was in the surrounding forest outside the Safari Zone. Mainly because when you have connections to the Professor of the region who is one of the most influential characters, he's bound to have some friends who can get you around. Even more so when it's inside his home region.

In only a few hours, the Ketchums made it to their destination, Delia's insight telling her she was on the right track. They luckily decided to go early in the morning, so they had plenty of daylight to burn before they had to turn around.

At first, there wasn't much to see. The most they found were a few Pokemon, some of which the two children waved to as they passed by. It seemed as if there was nothing different about this forest to any other forest, making Delia question if she was wrong.

That's when they heard it.

A low cry. Not one of a Pokemon. One of a human.

The group started jogging, careful to get around any obstacles that stood in their way.

They broke through a line of trees to come face to face with a crying child.

He couldn't have been more than five, with spiky blue hair and swirls on his cheeks. All over his body was cuts and bruises, some old, some new. His clothes were dirty and ripped in several places. His eyes stared up at the group fearful, shimmering with unshed tears.

Delia approached, the other two following closely behind.

"What happened to you?" Delia softly asked.

The boy didn't answer, trying to shrink away from the older woman.

"Here, let me help you," she told him as she brought out her bag.

She pulled out a first aid kit and her water bottle. The boy looked at her fearfully, so other two decided to help.

"Don't worry, Mom is really nice!" Ash said, "She'll help you!"

"Yeah! She helped me when I was in trouble," Molly added.

The boy calmed at the sight of others close to his age, but remained warry. Delia took the chance to start cleaning him up. By the time she was done, he seemed more relaxed and all his wounds were patched up.

"Thank you," the boy said softly.

"Who are you?" Delia asked, "What is your name?"

"Tomo…" The boy replied softly.

"What happened to you?"

Tomo started crying again. "They found me again. I tried running but they managed to get me. I only broke free once the Pokemon scared them off."

"Calm down. What do you mean? Who are _they_?"

"Stop right there!" A new voice suddenly yelled out.

All four Ketchum's were on their feet in a flash, looking over to where the voice came from. Out from the nearby shurby popped an Officer Jenny, slightly terrifying the two younger members because she was holding a _shotgun_.

"Who are you three?" The officer asked when she finally stopped.

Delia stepped forward, making sure her children were protected. "I am Delia Ketchum, and these are my two children, Ash and Molly. We were exploring the area when we heard Tomo here crying, so we decided to help him. Now could you please put down the gun? Frankly you're scaring my children."

"Oh, sorry about that," Jenny replied with a sheepish rub on her neck. "This zone has potachers every once and awhile, even if it isn't the Safari Zone like most people think it is." **(1)**

"So you _shoot_ them?"

Jenny huffed in annoyance. "The guys at the station don't think I need a Pokemon for protecting the area, so I have to use weapons instead. Seriously, some of the people working in the force have no idea what they are doing sometimes." **(2)**

She shook her head. "But enough about me. I'll need to take you back to the tent just to make sure everything's clear, alright?"

"Sounds fair," Delia answered before the group, including Tomo, all walked off the direction Jenny came.

* * *

"Everything checks out okay," Jenny told the Ketchum's as they all sat in her tent. "You're lucky you had everything before, or else I would have had to charge you with trespassing."

"Thank goodness," Delia sighed in relief before he expression turned serious. "So, what happened to Tomo? All we could get out of him before you was that _they_ had found him."

"Oh. _**Them**_." Jenny spared a glance down at the boy, who was shyly talking with the other two.

"Who are they?" Delia asked, "No one should put such a young child through anything like what happened."

" _They_ are probably some of the worse people that have ever lived. It's his parents who did such a thing to him, or at least his adoptive ones."

" _What_!?"

"Tomo's real parents died in an accident here on this sanctuary, which they provided massive funding for," Jenny explained, "Afterwards, his adoptive parents, I believe they were his aunt and uncle, took him in, only for Tomo to start appearing out here injured. He would claim his parents beat him, both physically and mentally, and I honestly believe him."

"Then why don't you take him away?" Delia almost shouted. "I'm pretty sure child abuse is against the law. They should be locked up already!"

"Well excuse me, _Mrs. Ketchum_ , but I cannot do that without proper evidence, the higher ups won't allow it."

"How is there no evidence? Shouldn't a boy running around a forest injured be enough?"

"Unfortunately, the two are a crafty bunch. They keep his physical torture down to the point where it could be possible that he just fell and then bribed all the neighbors into saying that Tomo just doesn't like his new parents and is lying so he can get different ones. And when he's in the forest, they can beat him all they want and say it was a Pokemon attack."

"That's horrible! Why would they even do such a thing?"

Jenny held her tongue, which Delia could clearly see.

"Officer, why do they beat Tomo?" Delia asked, eyes narrowed.

"I don't think you'll believe me…" Jenny muttered.

"Trust me, I've seen enough strange happenings in my life to believe anything. Now, spill."

Jenny sighed. "If you must know, Tomo claims he can understand Pokemon, to the point where he can hear their words as if they were speaking english. That's actually the main reason why none of the Pokemon do attack him, he's managed to form connections with them. However, most don't believe him, calling him crazy, including his parents. Heck, even I didn't believe him until he proved it."

"Aura…"

"What was that?"

"It's Aura," Delia explained, "Everyone can use it if they train hard enough, but some are born with it, through genetics. The most common sign is being able to understand Pokespeech."

"How… how do you know?"

"Because my family and I all possess it. And I think I was drawn to this area because of Tomo's Aura." She stood up. "If that's the case, we have to find a way to get Tomo away from those two!"

"Well, like I said, I have no evidence against them. And they aren't too quick to show their abuse in public. They're always going on, calling themselves Mama and Papa like they're saints. Frankly, I wish I could rip up the adoption papers and get Tomo away from them."

Delia thought for a second. "Do you have any information on the two? Maybe we can find something that can incriminate them."

"There's a few files over on my computer. If you want to look at them, be my guest. I honestly want to can those two, so I'll take all the help I can get."

Delia nodded as she walked over to the computer, getting some instructions on where to find the files. After a few minutes of searching, she raised an eyebrow at what she found.

"Jenny, where are the adoption papers on here?"

"What do you mean? They should be on there, I think."

"I haven't found anything of the sort."

Jenny walked over and scrolled a little. "What? Did those two never sign any papers in the first place?"

Suddenly, Delia's eyes widened before she smirked. "Oh, I know how we can use this against them."

"How?"

She leaned over to Jenny's ear, whispering her plan to her. Like Delia, Jenny's eyes widened before a smirk settled onto her face.

"Oh, that's _devious_!" Jenny said, "I love it!"

"Do you have everything to make it work?"

"Yep! Now, I'll call those two nutjobs and we can get this show on the road!"

* * *

Roughly an hour later, the sounds of a helicopter could be heard coming down near Jenny's tent, accompanied by some muffled swearing within the tent due to the wind it created. When the copter landed, two people popped out, one a normal woman, the other a _very_ odd looking man. They both wore smiles, but anyone could see they were forced.

The two made their way over to the tent, where the Ketchum's, Officer Jenny, and Tomo stood. Upon seeing the boy, the smiles became real, but with hidden mailace that scared the boy, who hid behind Delia.

"Oh, _thank_ you, Officer!" The man exclaimed in a disturbing voice. "We've been looking for our son _everywhere_!"

The woman extended her arms. "C'mon, Tommy! It's time to go home!"

Tomo didn't move, just holding onto Delia's legs even harder.

"Actually," Jenny began, " _Tomo_ is no longer in your custody."

" _What!?_ " The two screamed, causing everyone else to cover their ears.

"Tomo is now Tomo Ketchum, under the protection of this family here, his new family," Jenny explained, "I merely called you here to tell you."

"You cannot do that!" The woman shouted.

"Actually, she can," Delia said, "You never signed the adoption or custody papers, meaning Tomo was an orphan living under your roof. Because of this, anyone could sign the papers themselves, which I did, so he is now _my_ son."

Both false parents were seething, faces bright red. However, Tomo suddenly got out from behind Delia, walking over to the two.

"See? He wants to come with us!" The man exclaimed with a triumphant smirk.

"No," Tomo said, causing the duo to look at him, "You were never my parents. All you ever did was abuse me just because I said I could talk to Pokemon."

"Because no one can!" The woman yelled, "There is no one who can truly understand Pokemon, so get it though your head that you should stop playing this silly game!"

"No! I can understand them and they are my friends! And now I have a family who will support what I want rather than yell and hit me! So leave me alone!"

If their faces could turn any redder, the duo's faces would. Anger was radiating off them, unable to keep in the fact they were losing the child, which would look bad for them.

"Take that back you little brat!" The woman shouted.

"I wish we left you to die at the hands of the Pokemon!" The man yelled.

Both lunged for Tomo, only to find themselves being pushed into the ground. Both looked up to see Officer Jenny standing over them, a smirk gracing her lips.

"You had it all planned out to keep the boy, but you couldn't control your tempers," she triumphantly said.

Suddenly, Delia walked over with a video camera. "Anything else you'd like to confess?"

The two began spilling curses as Jenny put the handcuffs on them, Delia making sure her children wouldn't hear such language yet. Before long, reinforcements arrived, ready to take the two off to jail, along with the incriminating video to make sure they were gone for good.

"I want to thank you for helping Tomo," Jenny said as the police car pulled away, "I'm sure he'll be much happier with you and away from those nuts."

"And I'll make sure he's happy," Delia replied before looking around, "But… where is he? In fact, where are Ash and Molly? I haven't seen them since the cop cars showed up."

"Here we are!" The three children called as they emerged from the nearby brush.

"We were just letting Tomo say goodbye to his friends," Ash said, "Though one of the Kangaskhan told him to come back when he's a trainer to pick him up."

Jenny walked over to Tomo. "I hope you'll come by someday, Tomo. You've honestly made this job a lot better than it could have been."

"Good luck to you, Jenny," Tomo said, "I've asked some of the Pokemon to help out so don't be afraid to ask them."

"Thanks."

With that, the family turned to leave the sanctuary, waving to Jenny as they did. As they headed back for Pallet, Delia looked down at her children. The next few years were sure to be a blast for the Ketchum's.

* * *

 **(1): Where they meet Tomo in the original anime isn't the Safari Zone, no matter what it is called in the english adaptation. I think they only did this because they didn't do the real Safari Zone episode for the gun violence thing.**

 **(2): With all that goes on in the anime, from letting a ten-year old drive a car to people using guns on children (Jenny here, the people in the Squirtle Squad episode, the guy who runs the Safari Zone), I'm pretty sure the people who make the laws and give jobs to the Jenny's don't entirely know what they're doing, even if I don't know who that would be. Jenny also didn't have a Pokemon in the non-Safari Zone, so I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't give he a Pokemon in the first place, hence why she used a gun.**

* * *

 **And the Prologue is finally done!**

 **Ash: Now you can work on the actually chapters.**

 **Yeah, yeah. I'll get there eventually.**

 **And to all my readers, watchers, and reviewers, Stay Golden!**


	3. Mini-Lesson: What is an Aura Guardian?

**Okay, I'm making this as something to post here since I haven't in awhile and because I know some people will want to know how I'm interpreting Aura Guardians in my story, especially since I've gotten a person who didn't like the idea of others learning Aura in my previous attempt at this story (and I really didn't portray it well so it might have been my fault). And this is only the basic history of Aura Guardians and some points about them, not everything about Aura or other users of the stuff. If you see something I might have missed, don't be afraid to leave a review telling me about, just don't flame me. Either way, Let's Go, you three!**

* * *

Lesson 1: What is an Aura Guardian

(Chibi versions of Ash, Molly, and Tomo all appear as a screen pops down behind them. Ash appears by jumping in frame, Molly by teleporting, and Tomo by swinging on a vine.)

Ash: Welcome to _Pokemon Mini-Lessons_! We'll be your teachers for this lesson.

Molly: Today's lesson: "What is an Aura Guardian?"

(The screen shows a picture of Sir Aaron)

Tomo: Aura Guardians are special people who can naturally use Aura, generally being passed down through genetics or being gifted to them from a higher power, like a Legendary Pokemon.

Ash: Legend says that Aura Guardians were placed in the world to help keep balance by teaching others the ways of Aura, allowing them to better understand the world and Pokemon, as well as defending everyone from threats.

(Screen changes to a picture of a battlefield)

Molly: There was once a lot of Aura Guardians around, but they were a part of many wars when Aura became a weaponized. Because of this, Aura Guardians were often the first ones to be killed as they were the most powerful in battle.

Ash: This would later become worse as normal people started to commit genocide upon the Aura Guardians in hopes of snuffing out their power, permanently. Luckily, some escaped this fate and kept on the downlow, teaching their techniques to their children to help them control their powers.

Tomo: However, this would later lead to many being kidnapped and used to breed Aura Guardians. The guardians were defiant to these ways, which could easily lead to their deaths. Some would even commit suicide just so the kidnappers wouldn't have their way.

Molly: Today, there are few known Aura Guardians, probably because the teachings have died off in the years or because few are courageous enough to reveal their powers publicly.

(Screen changes to a picture of all 18 element symbols)

Ash: Another thing to note is that Aura Guardians are different from plain old Aura Users. Aura Guardians naturally have access to all 18 elemental types while normal Aura Users usually get only a few based on their personality.

Molly: Aura Guardians can also understand Pokespeech from birth unless something blocks it. Normal people generally need help to do so.

Tomo: And finally, Aura Guardians are naturally more proficient in using Aura, so they are often the teachers for Aura Users, who need more help in drawing our their own power.

(Screen turns back to white)

Ash: Welp, I hope you learned a little bit more about Aura Guardians. Now you can stop leaving reviews complaining about everyone learning Aura.

Molly: Either way, we're going for now. Leave some questions you want answered in the reviews and it might become a mini-lesson.

Tomo: Or PM GoldenGirl. See you in the next chapter.

All three: Bye!

(The group leaves as they entered as the screen pops back up.)

* * *

 **(The three pop back into the Author's Note room)**

 **Ash: Well, that's that. (Grabs soda)**

 **And thanks for the help. And like they said, I will be answering some of your questions like this, with different characters, so don't be afraid to ask.**

 **Tomo: Now get back to work on the first chapter!**

 **Yeah, yeah. Thing is, I might have to hold off on it slightly.**

 **Molly: But it's been at least a month!**

 **I'm using a school computer to do my basic typing as using it on the computer I use for posting it just terrible for typing, mainly due to how large it is and some extra buttons that can screw me over when typing. Because school's ending, I won't have a computer that types well for a while. Luckily, my sister is getting a new laptop soon so I can have her old one, which should be a little more decent than the other one.**

 **Ash: Thank Arceus, you take forever with a good computer in the first place.**

 **Shut up!**

 **Ash: Never! To all her readers, watchers, and reviewers, Stay Golden!**

 **That's my line!**


	4. Chapter 1: Start!

**(Marches into room and crashes down on nearby bed)**

 **Ash: Um... You okay?**

 **Yeah...**

 **Tomo: Where the heck have you been anyways? We're you dead?**

 **I sure felt like I was. I had to take a class over the summer, but my mom was so furious about it she took away all my devices for five weeks.**

 **Molly: Are you okay now?**

 **Yeah, the class was just torture, especially when I was trying to get it all done near the end. Now, there weren't many reviews recently, so just a quick thanks to Derpeon, Amourshipper35, and frankieu for leaving a review. Without any further ado, Let's Go!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would probably be a lot smarter in his battling.**

* * *

An alarm rang through a bedroom as the sun peeked over the horizon, the shrill sound filling the room. From the bed, a boy with raven hair groggily awoke, almost breaking his alarm clock when shutting it off.

 _I really need to change that to something less ear splitting,_ he thought.

He rubbed his amber eyes as his feet hit the floor. When he wasn't half-asleep anymore, he noticed a nearby calendar. His eyes fell on the current day, causing any remaining sleepiness to be replaced with pure excitement.

 _Today's the day!_

He leaped off his bed to get ready for the day ahead and, by extension, all the days that would follow. He took a quick shower and put on his laid out clothes. His outfit consisted of a black tee and blue jeans with a simple yet durable pair of trainers on his feet. He also wore a blue and white vest and green fingerless gloves.

When he was fully dressed, he went over to his backpack to make sure he didn't forget anything. His supplies checked, he went over to his window sill for the last item. There sat an egg, blue with a patch of black near the top, resting in the sunlight. He checked it over, making sure it had no cracks, though he could only do so much without any technology.

When he saw there was nothing wrong, he decided to help it a little more. Moving the egg away from the window and onto his bed, the boy focused on the excitement and joy he felt. A faint blue glow formed over his hands and entered the egg, fading as soon as it appeared.

 _I wonder if this really works like Mom said it does,_ Ash wondered as he put the egg into an incubator.

He secured the incubator into his bag and zipped it shut before he bounded out of his room. Feeling a bit risky, he slid down the railing rather than walk down the stairs. He landed near the doorway to the kitchen, where his mother saw him.

"Can't you walk down the stairs, Ash?" She asked.

"Sliding is more fun," Ash told her as he walked in, placing his bag against the wall.

"Well, don't do it in a public building. You don't need to be causing too much trouble."

"I won't. I'll cause just enough trouble," Ash snarked as he grabbed some of the food his mother made.

Just as he started eating, two bouts of laughter came from the stairs, and two more children came flying down the same way Ash did.

"You three are all going to get into trouble one day," Delia sighed.

"Isn't that why you trained us?" Tomo said as he walked in. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt and black shorts, along with a pair of black trainers with yellow highlights.

"It's not causing trouble, Mommy," Molly added. "It's having fun!" She was wearing a white shirt with blue, strap shorts and brown shoes.

"Just make sure your 'having fun' doesn't cause the end of the world," Delia told them. "We've already had enough issues."

"Alright…" All three children said, though Delia knew they were only saying it.

Rather than getting angry, she just laughed. Her children were angels, but they were also tricksters who loved having fun. After a few months, she got used to most of it.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright without any of us here, Mom?" Ash asked in between bites.

Delia smiled. "It's okay. I have Oak and someone needs to look after the Pokemon with you three gone. Plus, I have Mimey to keep me company."

On cue, a , appeared behind her.

Mimey was one of Delia's oldest Pokemon from when she was first starting out as a trainer. She didn't get a normal starter, and got Mime as a Mime Jr. due to some complications with the Professor messing up on the number of Pokemon. While he did battle from time to time, nowadays he would help around the house or take part in small hobbies alongside his trainer.

" _She'll be fine with me,"_ Mimey said to the three.

"I just can't believe we are going on a Pokemon Journey!" Tomo cheered.

"It's Ash's, were just joining him to help," Molly giggled.

"Hey, if you're with me, it's your journey too," Ash stated. "You guys are going to have just as much fun as I am. I'll make sure of it."

The family chatted a bit more as they ate, each child getting their fill. By the time they were done, it was only seven in the morning.

"So, are you going to wait until later to get your Pokemon or…" Delia asked as the three got up from the table.

"We should go now!" Molly cut in, "He's probably leaving earlier. We don't want to miss him and he can't wait!"

"Oh yeah! Let's hurry!" Ash agreed, "We'll be back to get our stuff and say goodbye when we're done!"

"Alright, just don't cause too much trouble on the way there," Delia told them, "He wants to leave without anyone else knowing about it, remember? It won't do him any good if you wake the entire town on your way there."

"We know!" The three told her as they moved for the front door.

The trio made their way out as Delia and Mimey started to pick up. The three rushed through the streets, making sure they were quiet enough not to wake anyone. They went up the hill the Professor had his lab on, the thought of seeing their friend causing them to pick up speed.

Not bothering to knock, they all entered the lab, coming face to face with another boy the same age as Ash. When he saw them rushing in, he smiled widely.

"Glad ya made it!" He said. "Thought I would have to leave without saying goodbye."

The boy walked over, gave Molly a hug, Tomo a high five, and Ash a fistbump.

"Fangirls still giving ya trouble, Gary?" Ash asked with a smirked. **(1)**

"Tell me about it," Gary sighed, rubbing his head. "Seriously, just because I'm the grandson of a professor doesn't mean that I'm going to be rich and famous as soon as I set out. I wish they would leave me alone for once."

"I think those crazy girls just want to know someone who they think will be really popular in the future just so they can have some sort of benefit," Tomo said.

"Ha, the only thing they're getting from me is a restraining order," Gary remarked. "I just hope they don't start following me around. That would be a horror movie."

"Attack of the Stalkers, coming to a theater near you," Ash joked. "I wonder if Champions have to deal with them?"

"They probably do. Heh, you'd better watch yourself out there when you start making it up the ladder, Ash. Or else they'll be after you next!"

"Do you have your starter?" Molly asked, shifting the tone of the conversation.

"Yep! Got him right here!" Gary threw a Pokeball he was carrying.

To the surprise of the trio, it wasn't a normal starter that popped out of the ball. It looked similar to a Squirtle, but it was slightly larger, along with having a white fur on its tail and ears and being a darker blue color.

"How did you get a Wartortle?" Tomo asked as he looked at the turtle Pokemon. "I thought all the starters were in their first evolutionary stages."

"I was helping Gramps out with taking care of the starters about a month or so ago. This guy seemed to take a shine to me, so we started training together and decided that I would be his trainer, no matter what. He evolved last night."

" _That's right! Me and Gary are great friends!"_ Wartortle agreed.

"You understood that, right?" Ash questioned Gary. "I wouldn't want to see two years of training almost non-stop go down the drain."

"Sure did. Thanks for teaching me by the way. Sure made working with Gramps easier when I could understand what the Pokemon were saying."

"Speaking of which, are you going straight into research, or are you actually going to try for a League?" Tomo asked.

"I'm going to go into the League just to get some Pokemon and train them a little. Not to mention the funds I get for competing will help out. Still, with Ash in the same League, I'm going to hope that I'll only face him in the finals, or else i'm screwed!"

"That's because Big Brother is the best!" Molly exclaimed.

"Don't say that Gary," Ash told his friend. "I don't even have my starter yet."

"Trust me, with the way you train, I'm sure being able to beat one of your strongest Pokemon with all of mine would make me at the level of an Elite."

The group shared a laugh before moving over to another part of the lab. There they saw an elderly man, though he was still in good shape for his age.

"Hey, Gramps! The Ketchum's are here," Gary called out.

"Ah, perfect!" The professor exclaimed.

Before the group stood an odd machine containing three Pokeballs: one with a teardrop sticker, one with a leaf sticker, and one with a flame sticker.

"So, these are the starters I have to pick from?" Ash questioned, frowning slightly.

"Oh, no," Oak told him. "These are for the other three who are coming in later today. You've already met your starter."

Oak then turned. "Ash is here!"

The group was confused until a yellow blur ran quickly ran in. It hit Ash with enough force to knock him off balance, though he quickly righted himself before he landed on his butt. He looked down in his arms to see a Pikachu staring up at him.

" _Did you think I was really going to let you leave without me?"_ Pikachu said, though only four people could understand.

Ash now was grinning ear to ear. Of course he would have gotten Pikachu. He had known him for at least a year by now. His mind then flashed back to the promise they made.

* * *

 _(Flashback: Roughly a year)_

Ash and his two siblings were out on Oak's ranch again, Gary currently inside, helping his grandfather with some work, along with getting some basic credit as a researcher. They had finished up their morning classes with their mom and were now starting to interact with the Pokemon.

Molly and Tomo were playing with some of the younger ones while Ash started looking around for any Pokemon new to the ranch. He always took it upon himself to make sure all the newcomers, whether in captured or wild, felt welcomed.

As he was walking around, waving to some of the Pokemon, a Primeape rushed up to him. One might have expected him to attack, but the Fighting Type stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Primeape," Ash happily said. "How's it going?"

" _Pretty good,"_ Primeape replied. " _You or the other two find any place to use some of your moves?"_

"Not at the moment," Ash said back. "Though I am about ready to kick one of Gary's crazy fangirls in the face. They were stalking us _again_!"

" _You said it,"_ Primeape agreed. " _Wish I could do a little more, but I'd rather teach than fight nowadays. Better to teach and have respect than fight and have others taunt you."_

"I hear that," Ash said. "Any new Pokemon around?"

The Pig Monkey Pokemon placed a hand to its face as it thought for a second.

" _Now that you mention it,"_ Primeape replied _. "There's this yellow mouse Pokemon, a Pikachu I think, who got here last night. He doesn't seem to be too happy, because he keeps shocking everyone who comes near him."_

"Why is he here?"

" _I think he was abandoned and looking for food. Apparently, he was chewing on electrical wires, so Oak isn't too happy about it."_

"Let me see if I can help," Ash suggested before Primeape started taking him to where the mouse Pokemon was.

Near the edge of the ranch, there sat the little Pokemon. It had a scowl on his face as he looked at the fence, the only thing preventing his escape, as it was made to do. If he had help from one of the larger Pokemon, he might be able to leave, but none of them even cared about that. Pikachu swore that they were all brainwashed or something.

Ash saw this and slowly approached the electric type. Pikachu's ears swiveled a bt before the Pokemon turned around and glared at the boy. Ash slowed down and calmly waved to the Pokemon.

"Hi."

 _Zap!_

Pikachu let off some electricity, shocking Ash, who fell over with smoke coming off him. Almost immediately after, he got over the shock and sat back up.

" _How the heck did you shake off my attack so quickly?"_ Pikachu snarled in surprise.

"It happens around here," Ash calmly said. "A Jolteon is sometimes here when his trainer rotates him out and he has the habit of hugging and shocking at the same time. I'm pretty used to it by now."

" _You can understand me?"_ Pikachu asked, his surprise taking over.

"Something special I've always been able to do," Ash replied. "Mom said it had something to do with my Aura."

Ash stayed seated on the grass, making no attempts to go after the Pokemon. This unnerved Pikachu, keeping him on guard. There was a dead silence between the two until Ash decided to break it.

"Are you trying to leave?" He asked.

" _No duh!"_ Pikachu snarled. " _I don't want to be stuck here so you people can brainwash me and take away all my freedom."_

"We don't brainwash Pokemon," Ash replied sternly. "And only about half the Pokemon here are captured for trainers. A good chunk of them are retired or just here because they got hurt and will be released when they are healed up. You're only here because you were chewing on the electrical wires to machines that are important to the lab."

Pikachu looked down for a second. He clearly didn't want to speak anymore as it was a losing battle, or one he felt he might as well be having against a brick wall. He turned around as Ash gave a sigh at his actions. Ash didn't want to leave him, knowing he would likely get into trouble without someone watching him, so he decided to look over to some of the other Pokemon while he waited for the electric type to start talking again.

Little did he know that Pikachu had actually found a way out in the form of a small hole in the fence, just large enough for him to squeeze through. Without Ash's full attention on him, he used his speed to race over to the hole. By the time Ash looked back, Pikachu managed to fully get out of the hole, only his tail giving him away.

"Hey! Wait!" Ash yelled when he saw what the electric type was doing.

Pikachu bolted, using Agility to speed up. Ash hopped the fence as he focused on Pikachu's Aura so he wouldn't lose him. He then pooled some of his energy into his legs, increasing his speed to the point where he could keep up with the Electric type, but he decided to stay behind to give Pikachu a break.

The two ran for a few minutes before Pikachu finally stopped near Route 1, believing he had lost the boy. Unfortunately for him, Ash was only a few paces behind him.

Realizing that he couldn't just go and grab Pikachu without making him angry and even less trusting, Ash waited, trying to find a way to reason with the Pokemon. He could try using one of his powers, but he knew that was a cheap way out. The fact that he also had to get back soon or else his mom would both freak and probably ground him also came into his head, so he need to go fast.

Lucky for him, he didn't need to think of a plan.

As Pikachu was resting, a Spearow came up and pecked him, startling the the mouse. Looking around, he saw dozens of Spearows surrounding him.

" _What do you want?"_ Pikachu asked with a hint of venom in his tone.

" _You are trespassing on our land,"_ one of them said sternly.

" _Look, I've had a trying day,"_ Pikachu responded. " _I just want to rest a little and then I'll be off."_

" _No! All trespassers must be punished!"_ The Spearow shouted, the others shouting in agreement.

Before Pikachu could say anything else, the Spearows all dove at him. He was getting hit left and right by them before he could even make a move. Eventually he managed out a few rounds of electricity, but any time he knocked one out, two more would take its place.

Ash couldn't let the fighting continue, he hated seeing others hurt for no reason. Acting on instinct, he filled his body with Aura, making it both faster and increasing its durability, knowing fully that he might be attacked as well. He ran right into the swarm and grabbed Pikachu before bolting for Pallet Town, managing to avoid getting hit.

Unfortunately, the Spearow quickly began following him after the shock wore off and managed to knock him off his feet. Pikachu fell a few feet in front of him while the Spearows went for Ash, more focused on attacking the one who had intentionally defied them rather than the one who just ran onto their land.

Pikachu picked himself up to see Ash being attacked, the boy holding out well, but it wouldn't last forever. Ash looked over to him and mouthed the word 'go' while protecting his eyes from being pecked out.

Something stirred inside Pikachu. Realization came over him as he knew the boy had saved him. He saved him even though the Pokemon had attacked him and run away. He couldn't just leave the boy there to be injured or possibly even die.

As his emotions flared, a power burned within him. Instead of leaving, he ran back over to Ash before jumping into the air.

" _TAKE THIS BIRD BRAINS!"_ He shouted as he let out one of the most powerful streams of electricity he could conjure up.

The bolt ran across each bird, frying them. By the time Pikachu was done, every bird had either run away out of fear or was on the group in defeat.

Pikachu was panting, but other than a few scrapes, he was fine. He looked over to Ash, the boy luckily not caught in the crossfire and mostly unharmed thanks to his defense. He rose to a sitting position when he sensed that all the Spearow were gone or down for the count.

He looked over to Pikachu who slowly moved over to him with his head hung low.

" _Listen kid,"_ he said. " _I'm… I'm sorry I got you into that mess. I haven't had good interactions with people so far so I just assumed that you were bad."_

Ash smiled softly before petting Pikachu behind the ears. Pikachu looked up with a surprised expression.

"It's okay," Ash explained. "I understand that it's not always easy to trust a person you just met, especially if you've had a hard time in the past. I've seen it so many times with Pokemon and other people. What matters is finding a way out of it."

Pikachu nodded. Ash grabbed the mouse and let him ride on his shoulder as he ran back to the ranch. He hopped the fence again and went to go find his siblings.

Since he was covered in dirt with a few small scratches, his siblings asked what had happened. Ash decided to tell them the truth if they didn't tell anyone else. When his mother and Professor Oak saw him, he calmly said that he and the Pokemon accidently played a little too rough and he fell down a few times. They both accepted the answer without question.

The two played together the rest of the time, Pikachu having a blast now that he opened up his heart to the place. Ash also introduced Pikachu to some of the older Pokemon.

Before the group was about to leave for the day, Pikachu had Ash come over to him.

" _Listen kid… Ash,"_ he said, finally using Ash's name. " _You showed me a lot today. This morning I would electrocute anyone who even looked at me funny, but you showed me that I didn't need to."_

"It was nothing," Ash calmly said.

" _But it means the world to me,"_ Pikachu said. " _I know that you will make me stronger and always treat me like family."_

"What are you saying?" He asked.

" _I know that you want to be a Pokemon Master in the future. Ash, when you go on your journey, take me with you."_

"Are you sure?"

" _Never been more sure about anything in my life."_

Ash happily smile as he and Pikachu shook hands, promising they would become partners in the future.

* * *

"So Pikachu's my starter," Ash stated.

"Correct," Oak replied, "Since you and him get along so well I decided to let you have him as your starter. It also helps me as that means I don't need to get any extra starters."

"Thanks, it means a lot," Ash said as Pikachu hopped to his shoulder.

"Well, with that out of the way, let's move onto the next part," Oak added. "Wait here for a second. I need to get your equipment."

" _Told ya I would be coming with you,"_ Pikachu said once the professor was gone.

"And I couldn't have picked a better partner," Ash replied. "This beats having to leave you behind and pick a starter that I don't know what so ever."

"I'm glad you're coming with us," Molly said as she reached out to pet Pikachu.

"Yeah, you're one of our closest Pokemon friends," Tomo added, also trying to pet the small Electric Type.

Ash had knelt down so the two could easily pet Pikachu without having to reach. Pikachu gave a grateful 'Chaaa~' every time they hit the right spot for him.

"Heh, I wonder how many people are going to underestimate him because he's cute," Gary said as he watched the scene.

Pikachu turned his attention to the other trainer. " _Hey, being adorable is my best quality and you know it!"_

"Yes, Pikachu, you are adorable," Ash said with a chuckle.

The Professor soon came back, ready to hand out what he had retrieved. First, he took out two Pokedexes, one red, one black, from his coat pocket and handed them to Ash and Gary, respectively. Then, he pulled out two more Pokedexes, one blue, one yellow. He handed the blue to Molly and the yellow to Tomo. The two took them in surprise.

"Why are we getting Pokedexes?" Tomo asked.

"I thought they were for Pokemon Trainers," Molly added.

Professor Oak chuckled a little at the two's cluelessness.

"Pokemon Trainers aren't the only people who can get one," Professor Oak explained. "You see, there is a special branch of Pokemon Trainers known as Junior Trainers. They are under ten, but they have proven that they can handle Pokemon despite their age, thus allowing professors, like myself, to give them the ability to catch their own."

"Are me and Molly really that good?" Tomo questioned.

"Of course," Oak confirmed. "However, you are only allowed to legally travel if you are with someone who is already a Pokemon Trainer, no matter how long. This restriction can only be removed if you enter and place in a League or Grand Festival. Your mother is the one who actually asked if it was possible with all your training, so your Pokedexes already have Ash as the official Trainer you have to be with."

"We got that covered," Molly said as she patted her older brother's leg.

"Now for your Pokemon," Professor said.

Before he could even call out, two Pokemon ran up to Molly and Tomo, thankfully not slamming into them like Pikachu had done with Ash. By Molly, there was a little bear shaped Pokemon with orange fur and a yellow crescent moon in the middle of its forehead. By Tomo, there was a small brown Pokemon that had a skull covering its entire head save for its eyes.

"Teddiursa!" Molly squealed as she hugged the bear Pokemon.

"Should have guessed it would be you, Cubone," Tomo said to the skull wearing Pokemon.

While they didn't have as big of a story as Ash and Pikachu, the Pokemon still did have a history with their respective trainer.

Molly had found Teddiursa a few months earlier. Teddiursa didn't want to evolve as he likes his smaller and cuter form, but he also wanted to fight in normal battles, not Contests or Performances. This left anyone that caught him rather frustrated, either wanting him to evolve for strength or wanting him to be in Contests. Eventually, he was left at the ranch where Molly found him. She accepted that he didn't want to evolve while still fighting.

Tomo had found Cubone around the same time. Cubone was a mournful and lonely Pokemon because he never knew his true family, though he seemed to be taking it in the worst way possible. Oak even stated it was worse than what most Cubone are known to show. Tomo had connected with him as he never knew his real parents and was stuck living with his mean aunt and uncle for most of his life. Cubone proved to be loyal and a hard worker, if not a little serious and a bit of a loner at times.

"I had been watching your interactions with these Pokemon," Oak explained. "I hand picked them for you the same way I did with Ash's Pikachu. They went crazy after I said they were going to be traveling with you."

He then handed the group a few empty Pokeballs, six for each of them, before handing them the Pokeballs that their Pokemon had (excluding Gary who had his). Instead of recalling them, they merely stuck them inside their bags or onto his belt in Ash's case.

"I could guess that you won't be quick on recalling your Pokemon," Oak chuckled.

" _No way, I hate those things!"_ Pikachu stated.

" _I want to stay with Molly and see everything!"_ Teddiursa practically cried.

" _Tomo needs my help, I will watch him with my life,"_ Cubone said calmly.

Professor Oak couldn't understand them, but he could guess what they were saying.

"So is that everything, Gramps?" Gary asked.

"Not quite," Oak began. "I don't normally do this, but I am allowing all of you a limit of ten on hand Pokemon rather than six for now. You all deserve it, seeing as you have been helping around my lab and ranch for the past few years, showing you can take care of Pokemon. Just remember, at any time I can alter the number back down if you are not properly taking care of all of them. However, I could just as easily let you carry more or take the limit away if you have proven yourselves capable."

The group hastefully nodded before Oak went into a few reminders. He explained how to register for the league, some basic tips, and a few things about the Pokedex. The group wasn't too concerned with what he was saying as they already knew what they needed due to being around the lab for so long.

"Okay," he said. "Now, I should check your eggs before you leave. You all have them, correct?"

All four nodded before digging into their backpacks. Molly pulled out a light green egg with a few lines decorating it, as if it was a bud. Tomo pulled out a tan egg with a red circle on it. Gary pulled out a brown egg with a zig-zag tan stripe on the center. Ash pulled out the same egg from before.

The group had found the eggs a month ago. They were playing out in the forest during their free time when they stumbled upon them, not even in a nest. They brought them to Oak so he could check their health and give the group incubators, which they all decided to take with them on their journeys if they didn't hatch before then.

It didn't take long before the eggs were handed back in their incubators, all of them having a clean bill of health.

With everything taken care of, the group turned to head out. However, just as they were leaving, another Pokemon ran out from the back and jumped onto Ash's remaining shoulder. Ash luckily didn't fall this time, but he almost did as the force nearly knocked him over.

He looked over to see a Fennekin, one of the starter Pokemon from Kalos, as the culprit. However, rather than it having the normal yellowish fur with bits of a fiery orange the normal version had, this one had silvery fur with bits of bright red, displaying its status as a Shiny.

Ash knew this Fennekin, though it had only been a month or two since she came. From what she had explained, she had been outcasted by her family as her coat attracted predators, like most Shinies often do as it makes it harder for them to blend in. After being abandoned, she was captured by poachers for her coloring. She was luckily rescued, but Trainers didn't see much in her and often captured her just for her coat until they either abandoned her or traded her away. Needless to say, she had developed fears of abandonment after that. **(2)**

At the moment, said Pokemon was bawling, crying out desperate pleas.

" _Please take me with you!"_ She begged. " _I don't want to lose my friends!"_

Ash, after the shock dissipated, quickly placed a hand on her head to calm her down after a few rounds of different pleas, ranging from just begging to trying to bribe him. He looked over to Oak who nodded while chuckling softly. He left once again and returned with a Pokeball in hand. Ash took it and showed it to the fox.

"Don't worry, Fennekin. I'm not going to leave my friend behind," Ash told the Fire type. "I got your Pokeball right here. You're coming with us."

"Dang, not even out of town and already two Pokemon under his belt," Gary joked.

"That's Big Brother for you," Molly giggled.

"You know I could never resist a Pokemon like this," Ash said, motioning to Fennekin. "Unless they're faking it and just trying to steal our stuff. Then we do whatever."

The group gave a big laugh at this while Fennekin started nuzzling Ash, happy she wasn't losing her friends.

Soon enough, the group was allowed to leave lab, their Pokemon resting on their shoulders, aside from Gary whose Wartortle was in his ball. As they neared the sibling's house, they started saying goodbye.

"So, your going to leave now?" Ash questioned.

"Yep. I'm going to travel on Route 1 for today until I reach Viridian City. Daisy is there with her car so she can drop me off in Pewter City. Then I'll train for a bit and maybe catch some Pokemon on the other side of Viridian Forest before challenging the gym there, though I think Wartortle might be enough to defeat their beginner challenge."

"You really want to avoid those fangirls," Tomo stated.

"Take my word of advice: if you have fangirls, run."

"Tell your sister we said hi," Molly told Gary. "Bye!"

"Smell ya later!" Gary said back to the three as he departed for the entrance to Pallet Town, his exit in this case.

The trio then entered their house, finding their mother already waiting for them. She handed them their bags, bugging them a little by checking to see if they remembered everything, while Mimey looked at their newly gained Pokemon, making sure that there would be no incidents early on.

" _Are you going to protect your trainers from everything?"_

" _Of course!"_ Pikachu answered.

" _Do you promise not to harm them or get them into trouble?"_

" _I'd need to be possessed to do that to Tomo,"_ Cubone responded.

" _Are you going to do the best you can in battle?"_

" _Yep!"_ Both Fennekin and Teddiursa said.

Meanwhile, the trio all had on their backpacks, Molly also having a purse with her. Delia looked over all her children, being the mother she was, making sure they were all ready to go out into the world. Right before it was time to leave, Delia suddenly pulled out a bag, smiling widely.

All three looked with curiosity as their mother dug into it, finally pulling out a book that looked old and worn but not enough that it was falling apart. She handed it to Ash, whose eyes widened in shock.

"I've taught you all much of what you need to defend yourself," Delia explained, "but there is more to Aura than that. Aura Guardians found ways to increase the power of their Pokemon and their moversets through Aura, which is detailed in another section of this book. Use it wisely to improve both yourselves and your Pokemon."

Ash nodded, unable to speak. He had seen the book several times before, his mother giving him a good description of what it was and what it was capable of teaching. He carefully put it into his bag, making sure it was secure.

Delia returned to her bag, soon pulling out a sleek box with a latch cover. Molly gasped.

"My friends!"

While Molly could originally use the tiles almost as much as she wanted to summon the Unown, she often times got into trouble along with her brothers. After their mother would scold them, she would take away the tiles for some time, varying depending on what they did and how bad it could have been. They all understood in the end, no matter how upset they would be. After all, they didn't want to cause too much trouble.

The last time they used the tiles almost resulted in them destroying a forest. They managed to stop it, thankfully, and they ended up changing the box permanently from it's stone form into one slightly less noticeable, as well as somehow changing the tiles from their ancient stone form into a sleek modern form. Somehow. They were honestly too busy dealing with almost destroying a forest to figure out how the box and tiles changed.

Still, Delia took the tiles away, scolding the three on both how they could of attracted unwanted attention with the destruction and how they could have destroyed the homes of numerous Pokemon in the forest. All of them were upset, Molly especially, but they understood the troubles their actions could have caused and didn't fight their mother's jurisdiction. Though that didn't stop Molly from asking on a weekly basis if she could have them back.

"They want to come with you," Delia told her. "I'm sure you'll be able to do great things with their help. Just don't misuse them, or I'll come over and take them back."

Molly stood up straight and nodded, understanding the threat underneath. Delia handed the tiles to her, which she carefully placed into her purse.

Next, Delia pulled out a boomerang and a holster from the bag. She handed the to Tomo, who looked at them, confused. **(3)**

"This is more than an ordinary boomerang, Tomo. It's made with a special design that allows Aura to flow through it. Because of this, it can become stronger than steel and it will always come back to you. You're birth parents planned on giving it to you, and it was one of the few things your aunt and uncle didn't sell."

Tomo's eyes were now wide. He didn't have much left of his birth parents, mainly because everything they had was sold by his aunt and uncle. The important stuff was hidden, thankfully, but he didn't know if he was ready for any of it.

He gratefully accepted the boomerang, placing its holster on his waist to keep it close.

Finally, Delia pulled three simpler items out of her bag. A blue bow, a yellow headband, and a red cap. The simple blue bow was tied into Molly's hair, the tiger striped headband was wrapped around Tomo's forehead, and the red cap was placed on Ash's head.

"These are all just little gifts from me. I thought it would be nice for you three to have some accessories on the road."

"Thanks, Mom!" Ash said as he looked at the hat. "Man, where did you get a Pokemon League Expo hat?"

"There was a contest not to long ago," the woman smiled. "I may have had to send in a million postcards, but it was worth it for you."

Seeing as she had given them all she wanted to, they decided it was time to head out. The entire family left the house, walking through the streets as some of the residents came out. A few greeted them, giving words of encouragement to the kids. Soon, they arrived at the gates.

It was time for them to say goodbye.

The family shared one last group hug, the Pokemon off to the side to give them some space.

"Keep up your training," she told them. "Your powers will help you in the long run. Just remember not everyone should be trusted, but not everyone should be feared either."

The three nodded.

The trio gathered up their Pokemon, all of them outside their Pokeballs, and started heading down Route 1. Delia and Mimey watched them go, waving to them as they did.

 _Our heroes have now taken the first steps on their journey. How will things play out for them, three Aura Guardians with great Pokemon, in the Kanto region? What adventures lurk around the corner? Find out as the journey begins..._

* * *

 **(1): Okay, I have Gary not as such a cocky jerk because I like it when people aren't such jerks and because it gives me more options for him as a character. Also, I probably would have just gone crazy bashing him until he learned his lesson because I greatly enjoys seeing people suffering for their bad actions. Though mostly in fiction.**

 **(2): I like Fennekin and I don't see many stories where Ash has a Fennekin unless it's a case of having several dozen Pokemon which he doesn't use more than once. So I thought it would be fun to add Fennekin, who also deals with the struggles of being a Shiny and issues with abandonment.**

 **(3): I changed Tomo's gift from an amulet to a boomerang for several reasons, the main one being that it fit him more. I also didn't really think of the effects of the amulet, mainly because I was just trying to give Tomo something like his siblings.**

* * *

 **Done! I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can.**

 **Ash: Try to get it out before you go back to school!**

 **Yeah, yeah. Just know that writer's block is the worst. If you've ever written a story and posted it, you know what I mean.**

 **Tomo: Well, we're going back to doing whatever the heck we do here when you aren't here.**

 **Alright.**

 **To all my readers, watchers, and reviewers, Stay Golden!**


End file.
